Love and other four words
by flores para los muertos
Summary: Musical set in the high school days of the south park boys, nonslash, read and review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own south park or any of these songs but pay attention because I will be giving stage directions during the song enjoy

(the scene opens we see Stan standing on top of a hill, only he is much older now he begins to sing)

Stan: There's a bunch of birds in the sky, and some deers just went running by, Oh the snows pure and white, on the earth rich and brown, just another Friday morning in my quiet mountain town.

The sun is shining and as you know

the streets completely covered with snow,

We'd be off if we lived in any other town

But alas I'll go to school,

To learn the golden rule,

Another Friday morning in my quiet little mountain town.

Stan: Hey Kyle

Kyle: Hey Stan, why were you singing?

Stan: I don't know, its this weird disease going around that causes people to sing at random, look!

(pans over to Mrs. Garrison, who is on her knees singing to Mr. Slave)

Garrison: All by my self, don't wanna be, all by myself.

(pans back to Stan)

Stan: See!

Kyle: Whoa dude!

Stan: But the worst part is most of the songs are ones no one has ever heard of, songs from like 50 years ago!

Cartman: What are you assholes up to?

Stan: Cartman, have you noticed that everyone around here just keeps singing at random? Cartman? Cartman?

Cartman: I'm a genie in a bottle baby, gotta rub me the right way hunny, I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come come come on and let me out.

Kyle: Ok, that is just wrong on so many levels.

Stan: Who cares, We gotta get to school,

All: Off to South Park high we'll go,

Where we learn everything that we know,

cuz at school we learn more than our parents ever will,

Stan: And soon my life may be complete,

Cuz Wendy sure is sweet

Cartman: Super sweet. 

(Stan punches him then they start singing again)

All: Thank God, we live in this quiet little red-neck po-dunk white-trash kick ass U.S.A.

(they do their song and dance in the school parking lot, with a big finish, with fireworks, everyone applauds)

Well thats it did you enjoy it? I hope so, remember to review, hell I'll let you flame me if you want, more soon.

songs used in this: Mountain town-spblu

All by myself: Eric Carmen

Genie in a bottle: Christina Agularia


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I still don't own South Park otherwise you would be watching this right now.

Scene: Hallway of South Park high school. We pan and see our two favorite boys Stan and Kyle.

Stan: So, Kyle is today the big day?  
Kyle: How do you mean?  
Stan: Well are gonna ask Bebe out?  
Kyle: I dunno maybe  
Stan: Kyle, ya gotta ask her out or someone else will.  
Kyle: I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment, Quiet they're coming this way.  
Wendy: Hey Stan.  
Stan: Hey Wendy, Hey Bebe.  
Bebe: Hi, Stan  
Wendy: Hey Stan, are you doing anything tonite?  
Stan: Yeah, I already promised Kyle we'd play pool, but how about tomorrow?  
Wendy: Sure that sounds great, see you later?  
Stan: Oh hang on a sec girls, Kyle didn't you wanna ask Bebe a question?  
Bebe: (intrigued) Really?  
Wendy: Well what did you wanna ask?  
Kyle: I, I,  
Bebe: Well, what did you wanna ask me?  
Kyle: I, I, I,  
Wendy: He's not gonna sing is he?  
Stan: He might  
Kyle: I, I, I  
Bebe: (annoyed) Just say it Kyle.  
Kyle: I, I

Kyle: I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
(Pushes Bebe against the locker)  
But it's gonna take money  
A whole lotta spending money  
It's gonne take plenty of money  
To do it right child  
(does a crazy dance)  
It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right child  
(some of the minor characters begin singing background)  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
(Kyle singing directly at bebe begins dancing toward her)  
And this time I know it's for real  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it  
(now hugging Bebe)  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you  
(Bebe now singing begins to grind with Kyle)  
But it's gonna take money  
A whole lotta spending money  
It's gonna take plenty of money  
To do it right child  
(does her sexy dance)  
It's gonna take time  
A whole lot of precious time  
It's gonna take patience and time,  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,  
To do it right child  
(Kyle finishes the song with his own dance sliding on his knees)  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
I got my mind set on you

Kyle: (breathing heavily and on his knees ) So, what do you say Bebe? Will you go out with me Saturday night?  
Bebe: Kyle, anyone who would randomly break out into song for me must be worth it, so of course I will go out with you.  
Kyle: That's great Bebe, can you get me some water? (Kyle then collapses and Bebe rushes to revive him)

Wendy: Stan, What time are you and Kyle going out?  
Stan: Around 7 why?  
Wendy: Well my parents aren't gonna be home for a while. So you could come over to my place for a while.  
Stan: I'll see after school

Scene: After school, Stan walks up to Wendy's house singing of course

Stan: Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right'  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
And we know the night is always gonna be there any way  
(Wendy answers the door wearing a sexy outfit which leaves very little to the imagination, grabs Stan and pulls him in, slamming the door)  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
(Now are under the covers)  
Started out this morning feeling so polite  
I always thought a fish could not be caught who wouldn't bite  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might try nibbling  
A little afternoon delight  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

Please be waiting for me, baby, when I come around  
We could make a lot of lovin' 'for the sun goes down  
(Now starting to get dressed, but then decide to give it another go)  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

Afternoon delight!

Well that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed it, please review that'll tell me if I should continue or just quit, or what to change thanks for your time. Songs used in this chapter: Afternoon delight-Starland Vocal band, Got my mind set on you-George Harrison


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Haven't bought South Park in the time since I wrote the last chapter

Off-screen singing: S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT  
Scene: Kyle coming his hair in front of the mirror and singing of course.  
Gonna keep on dancin' to the rock and roll  
On Saturday night, Saturday night  
Dancin' to the rhythm in our heart and soul  
On Saturday Night, Saturday Night  
I-I-I-I-I just can't wait,  
I-I-I I got a date  
(Kyle, now dressed in a suit, does a final check before leaving the house)  
At the good ole rock and roll road show, I gotta go  
Saturday night, Saturday night  
Gonna rock it up, roll it up  
Do it all, have a ball,  
Saturday Night,   
Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
(Kyle now drivng)  
Off-screen singing:S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT  
(Bebe now checking herself in the mirror singing)  
Bebe: Gonna dance with my baby till the night is through  
On Saturday Night, Saturday Night  
Tell him all the little things I'm gonna do  
On Saturday Night, Saturday Night  
I-I-I-I love him so  
I-I-I I'm gonna let him know  
(Bebe does another quick check and then runs out)  
At the good ole rock and roll road show, I gotta go  
Saturday Night, Saturday Night  
Gonna rock it up, roll it up  
Do it all, have a ball,  
Saturday Night, Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night  
(Kyle and Bebe singing together)  
It's just a Saturday Night  
It's just a Saturday Night,  
Off-screen singing:S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT  
S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT

Scene- Kyle and Bebe now sitting down to dinner

Kyle: Well that was weird at best.  
Bebe: I know. When are they gonna stop singing?  
(Camera pans over to Tweek singing to some random girl)  
Tweek: When a man loves a woman.  
Kyle: Well we can't let that spoil our night.  
Bebe: Now of course not.  
Kyle: Yeah, so.  
Bebe: So.  
(a moment of awkward silence passes)  
Kyle: Do you wanna dance?  
Bebe: (a bit surprised) Sure.  
(They start to dance, we can see they have been dancing for a while because they are soon the last couple on the dance floor)  
Waiter: Hey kids were closing up you're gonna have to leave.  
Kyle: Ok, come one Bebe, I'll drive you home.  
(next scene Kyle and Bebe are at Bebe's front door)  
Bebe: Well Kyle, I had a great time.  
Kyle: So did I, Maybe we should do it again next week?  
Bebe: Sure (Kyle starts to leave, but Bebe stops him) Kyle, would you like one last dance? (Kyle smiles and rushes over) You're not gonna sing are you?  
Kyle: Of course I am.  
Bebe: I was afraid of that.  
(music begins to play and Kyle sings)

Kyle: It's late at night and we're all alone  
With just the music on the radio  
No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone  
Just me and you and the lights down low  
And we're

Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
Slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl

Bebe: And we just flow together when the lights are low  
And shadows dancing across the wall  
The music's playing so soft and slow  
And the rest of the world so far away and small  
And we're

Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
Slow dancing, just me and my man  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, boy

Together: Hold me, hold me  
Don't ever let me go

Kyle: As we dance together in the dark  
There's so much love in this heart of mine  
You whisper to me and I hold you tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find

Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
Slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl

(They kiss and we fade out)

Well that's chapter 3, a bit slow and lacking in detail, I know, but I'm trying to improve, Review if you like or even if you hate it. I'll have the next  
Chapter asap.  
Songs used: Saturday night-Bay city rollers  
Slow dancing- Johnny Rivers


	4. Chapter 4

Scene: Monday morning, most of the boys are sitting on the school steps just talking about the weekend.

Stan: So Kyle how was your date with Bebe?  
Kyle: (with the giddy school girl look) I'm in love, (now back to Normal) How was your date with Wendy?  
Stan: (with an evil look in his eyes) Wouldn't you like to know.  
Kyle: Ok now you deffinatley gotta tell us now, hell I'll even let you sing it.  
Stan: Ok, I'll tell you

Stan: I never knew how complete love could be  
'Til she kissed me and said  
Baby, please, go all the way  
It feels so right  
Being with you here tonight  
Please, go all the way  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
I couldn't say what I wanted to say  
'Til she whispered, I love you  
So please, go all the way  
It feels so right  
Being with you here tonight  
Please, go all the way  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
(Stan stands up and starts dancing like a character out of, well a musical)  
Before her love  
I was cruel and mean  
I had a hole in the place  
Where my heart should have been  
But now I've changed  
And it feels so strange  
I come alive when she does  
All those things to me  
And she says  
Boys: come on  
Stan: Come on  
Boys: come on  
Stan: Come on  
Boys: come on  
Stan:Come on  
Boys: come on  
Stan: I need you  
Boys:come on  
Stan: I love you  
Boys: come on  
Stan:I need you  
Boys: come on  
Stan: Oh, oh, baby  
All: Please, go all the way  
It feels so right  
Being with you here tonight  
Please, go all the way  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
Go all the way  
Cartman: (hitting the high notes) Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo

Kyle: We really have to stop singing soon.  
Cartman: You guys wanna hear about what I did on Saturday?  
Kyle: No that's ok.

Cartman: Oh, what a night, Late December back in '63.  
What a very special time for me, What a lady, what a night

Stan: No you didn't Cartman, and quit ruining one of my favorite songs.  
Kyle: Stan how did you get Wendy to have sex with you two days in a row.  
Stan; Believe it or not she was begging me.  
Kyle: Really, has she ever done anything like this before?  
Stan: No, this is a first, but hey I'm not complaining.  
(the two share a laugh as the camera pans over to Wendy and Bebe)

Bebe: I can't believe you slept with him two days in a row.  
Wendy: Believe me I needed it.  
Bebe: Wendy you weren't in an accident recently were you? Cuz I read a story about this woman who hit her head when she fell on a bus, and she craved sex as a result of her head trauma.  
Wendy: Bebe, I'm not a sex addict. It's just that I haven't seen Stan for a while, you know I've been so busy with swimming, and speech I've just not been able to spend any time with him.  
Bebe: I'm just a little worried for you Wendy.  
Wendy: I won't get hurt, stop being such a Negative Nancy. By the way how was your date with Kyle?  
Bebe: (with a giddy school girl look) I'm in love, we spent the entire night just dancing.  
Wendy: You're a hopeless romantic Bebe.  
(the two giggle as we pan over to Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters, it's now after school)

Cartman: I don't care what you guys say I'm going to prom this year, they have little crab cakes there.  
Kyle: Cartman you couldn't get a date if your life depended on it.  
Cartman: Oh, yeah well up yours Jew. It just so happens I already have someone in mind.  
Stan: Who?  
Cartman: Stacy Cortow.  
Kyle: How are you gonna go to prom with her she's only a Junior?  
Cartman: Kyle, don't you realize that the Juniors on prom committee get to go? And Stacy is on prom committee.  
Kyle: What makes you think she'll wanna go out with you anyway.  
Cartman: No woman can resist the charm of Eric Theodore Cartman. There she is, gotta go.  
Kyle: Hey guys I'm gonna take off too, I promised Bebe I'd take her out for an early dinner.  
Stan: On a Monday?  
Butters: Ah, young love, is there anything so sweet? I wish I could get the courage to ask Jessica out.  
Stan: God why is everyone so obsessed with asking people out?  
Butters: Aw, Stan perhaps you don't even realize what love is anymore cuz you've been with Wendy for so long, But with Jessica, I know it's real  
Stan: Your not gonna sing are you?

Butters: The hills are alive with the sound of music. No I guess not.  
Stan: Look If you really want Jessica why don't you just talk to her.  
Butters: You're right Stan maybe I will  
(Butters walks away)  
Stan: That's great Butters. (to himself) What have I done?

Well that's chapter four, a bit rushed I know but that's what you get when you're working on this at 3 in the morning, oh well its still pretty decent I think. Songs in this chapter: Please go all the way- Raspberries


	5. Chapter 5

Scene: Tuesday at lunch, Stan, Cartman and Butters are eating lunch together as Wendy walks over to join them.

Wendy: Mind if I join you?

Cartman: Go away!

Butters: Sure Wendy you can sit with us, but won't Bebe get awful lonely?

Wendy: No I think she's doing just fine on her own.

(pan over to Kyle and Bebe sitting together, Kyle says something and Bebe laughs)

Wendy: (disgusted look) Ugh, if those two got any sweeter we'd all have diabetes.

(Stan is the only one to laugh)

Butters: But, they're so cute, young and in love.

Stan: Speaking of young and in love, how did your talk with Jessica go.

Cartman: By the way guys, guess who's goin to prom?

Butters: Well I kinda didn't get around to it, yesterday.

Cartman: Me, yeah I asked Stacy Cortow out yesterday and she said yes.

Stan: Well, why don't you talk to her now?

Cartman; Hey, don't any of you guys care, I'm going to prom isn't that the coolest thing ever.

Wendy: I don't know why, but theres something about that Jessica that I don't trust.

Cartman: Hey, I'm goin to prom and you guys aren't, and if you guys can't be happy for me, well that's just too damn bad. Screw you guys I'm goin home!

(the rest of the gang just stares, finally Stan breaks the silence)

Stan: What the hell was his problem?

(we follow Cartman, who is swearing under his breath, until we get caught up in Kyle and Bebe's conversation)

Bebe: Kyle, these past couple of days have been truly magical.

Kyle: I know Bebe, I can't believe I didn't get the courage to ask you out sooner.

Bebe: (with a smile) Well technically Stan, asked me out for you.

Kyle: But, did Stan sing and dance for you.

Bebe: I guess not, Are you planning to sing again?

Kyle: What if I were?

Bebe: Well I'd have to see for myself.

(Kyle stands up on the table, and the gang joins him, also Cartman is magically back)

All: Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time

Kyle: If you said goodbye to me tonight

Cartman: Woo-hoo-hoo  
Kyle: There would still be music left to write  
All: Ah-ah-ah

Kyle: What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Kyle: Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

All: Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
Kyle:I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

(Bebe joins him on the table)  
Bebe: Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Both: Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Kyle: I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Bebe: I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

All: Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time

Kyle: That was just wrong.

Bebe: But, oh so right

(Bebe grabs Kyle, and they go under the table)

Cartman: Well now that that's over, I'm goin home.

(the bell rings and everyone scatters, Kyle and Bebe emerge from beneath the table completely disheveled and they run of, soon the lunchroom is completely empty, the janitor comes along sweeping and we fade out)

Scene: Butters is sitting in class staring at Jessica, as we go into his daydream, he begins to sing (in his dream of course)

Butters: _Dream, dream dream dream,  
Dream, dream dream dream.  
When I want you in my arms,  
When I want you and all your charms,   
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream.  
When I feel blue in the night,  
And I need you to hold me tight,  
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is   
Dream, dream.  
I can make you mine,  
Taste your lips of wine,  
Any time, night or day.  
Only trouble is, gee whiz,  
I'm dreamin' my life away.  
I need you so that I could die,  
I love you so, and that is why,  
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream.  
I can make you mine,  
Taste your lips of wine,  
Any time, night or day.  
Only trouble is, gee whiz,   
I'm dreamin' my life away.  
I need you so that I could die,  
I love you so, and that is why,  
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream.  
Dream, dream dream dream, dream._

(the bell rings and Butters snaps back to reality)

Butters: (to himself) I'm gonna ask her out

Butters: Hey, Jessica.

Jessica: Yes?

Butters: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime

Jessica: Sure

Butters: Really ok I'll talk to you later, (runs off) I got a date, I got a date

Girl: Why, did you agree to go out with Butters?

Jessica: Terri, don't you realize as soon as Craig finds out he'll come crawling back to me.

Terri: Wow, Jess you're so smart.

Jessica: I know, right?

(the two share a laugh as we fade out)

Well that's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it, please review, if you do I'll give you a hug, Songs used in this chapter: Dream, Dream, Dream-Everly Brothers

The longest time-Billy Joel


	6. Chapter 6

Scene: Wednesday right before school

Clyde: Did you hear Jessica is going out with Butters now?

Craig: Yeah, but what are you gonna do?

( we now pan over to the gang, Butters is gushing about Jessica)  
Butters: And, she said yes can you believe it.

Cartman: (rolling eyes) That's great Butters.

Butters: But the problem is, I don't know where to take her, also I don't have a car

Stan: Maybe, you should come on a double date with me and Wendy

Kyle: How about a triple date? Can me and Bebe come along?

Stan: Sure.

Cartman: Hey, if you guys are goin out together I'm coming too!

Butters: Sure Cartman, and you can bring Stacy too.

Cartman: Heh heh, I'm goin to prom I'm Goin to prom

Kyle: No one cares Cartman.

Stan: Dude, just ignore him.

Cartman: I'm goin to prom, I'm goin to prom, heh heh heh heh heh heh

Stan: Come on, lets go find the girls.

Scene: Their date, it takes in a teen type club. Butters is slap happy, Jessica looks annoyed, while the rest look bored.

Bebe: I know what we can do for fun.

The rest: (asking desperately) What?

Bebe: Let's Dance

Cartman: Screw, that I'm not dancing

Wendy: I'm sure Stacy really wants to dance.

Stacy: No, I'm fine really.

Wendy: You sure?

Stacy: Yeah, go on without me

Wendy: Ok.

Butters: What do say Jessica will you dance with me?

Jessica: No, I'm really not feeling (catches a glimpse of Craig) I mean I'd love to Butters.

Scene: Everyone (with the exception of Stacy and Cartman) is now on the floor.

(music starts to play)

Bebe: Oh my God!

Bebe and Wendy: It's our song

(Stan and Kyle just look at each other and roll their eyes)

Bebe and Wendy: _Somtimes, the feeling is right  
You fall in love for the first time  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summertime love in the moonlight_

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
(both are moving ever seductively towards their boyfriends)_  
Now the summer is gone  
You had to go back home  
Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone_

Stan: _Baby, I am missing you  
_Wendy: _I want you by my side  
_Kyle: _And I hope you'll miss me too  
_Bebe: _Come back and stay  
_Kyle: _I think about you every day  
_Bebe: _I really want you too  
_Boys: _You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now _

Boys: _Wake up now_

Girls: _Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah_

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Wendy: _All I think of is you, and all of the things we had  
_Bebe: _Doctor, what can I do?  
_Girls: _Why does it have to be like that?_

Stan: _Baby, I am missing you  
_Wendy: _I want you by my side  
_Kyle: _And I hope you'll miss me too  
_Bebe: _Come back and stay  
_Stan: _I think about you every day  
_Wendy: _I really want you too  
_Boys: _You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now _

All: _Wake up now_

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now _

All: _Wake up now_

All: _Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah_

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Girls: _Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me  
Please, please cure me_

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones,  
_Boys: _Wake up now!_

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones,  
_Boys: _Wake up now!  
_Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones,  
_Boys: _Wake up now!  
_

All: _Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah_

Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah

Girls: _Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now _

Boys: _Wake up now  
_

Stan: Hey Wendy, I think I left something in my car, wanna help me get it?

Wendy: (like a valley girl) Fer-Sure

(they run out laughing)

Kyle: Dammit, that was my ride home.

Bebe: Mine too.

Kyle: Do you wanna take a walk?

Bebe: You read my mind?

Meanwhile across town

Butters: Lu, lu, lu, I got some apples, lu, lu lu, you got some too.

Cartman: Butters, how did I get saddled up, you?

Butters: lu lu lu Let's make some applesauce Take our clothes off and lu lu lu

Cartman and Jessica: Butters, seriously.

(the two look at each other and just laugh)

Butters: Look Jessica, it seems we have arrived at your house, I'll walk you to the door.

Jessica: No Butters, that's quite alright.

(she slams the door, and runs away)

Cartman: Well, Butters I finally know what you see in her.

Meanwhile across town:

(Kyle and Bebe are lying near Stark's Pond)

Bebe: Kyle, this past week has been amazing.

Kyle: (pulls out a condom) I know a way to make it even more amazing.

Bebe: Kyle, don't you think were moving a bit too fast?

Kyle: How do you mean?

Bebe: I mean, I don't know if I'm ready just yet.

Kyle: Why not?

Bebe: (sigh) Perhaps I can only explain it in the words of timeless song.

Kyle: This oughta be good.

Bebe: _Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly   
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?  
Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?  
I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Kyle: Yes, I will still love you. tomorrow and for the rest of my life.

Bebe: I just don't know if I'm ready to lose my virginity to you.

Kyle: Wait a minute, you're a virgin?

Bebe; Yeah, aren't you?

Kyle: Well yeah but I thought

Bebe: (interupting) You thought I was just some whore, who would sleep with any guy that would have me?

Kyle: Listen sweetheart I'm not the only one who thinks that!

(both are shocked by Kyle's remarks)

Bebe: (crying) Well, I guess I didn't need you as much as I thought, Kyle Broflovski.

(she runs off crying)

Kyle: (calling after her) Well I don't need you either bitch!

Stan: (off-screen) Well that was the last thing I was expecting see.

Kyle: How much of that did you hear?

Stan: I came in when Bebe was singing.

Kyle: Oh fuck!

Songs used: Dr. Jones-Aqua

Will you still love me tomorrow- The Shirelles


	7. Chapter 7

Scene: We open in Wendy's room. She is just painting her nails when she hears a knock on the door, She answers it to find Bebe in tears.

Bebe: Wendy, I really need to talk to you.

Wendy: What happened?

Bebe: Well, my date with Kyle didn't go exactly as planned.

Wendy: So what happened?

(Begins to tell her story, as zoom in to see Kyle who has just Finished telling his story)

Kyle: And that's where you came in, Oh man I was being a jerk I can't believe it.

Stan: So what are you gonna do now?

(there is now a split screen and we can see both Kyle and Bebe)

Both: I Feel like singing.

Both: (Kyle and Bebe) _I'm a loser  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be_

Bebe: _Of all the love I have won or have lost  
there is one love I should never have crossed  
_Kyle: _She was a girl in a million, my friend  
I should have known she would win in the end_

Both: _I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be_

Kyle: _Although I laugh and I act like a clown  
Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown  
_Bebe: _My tears are falling like rain from the sky  
Is it for him or myself that I cry_

Both: _I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be _

Kyle: _What have I done to deserve such a fate  
I realize I have left it too late  
_Bebe: _And so it's true, pride comes before a fall  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all_

Both: _I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be _

Kyle: I guess I should apologize to her.

Stan; Not so fast.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Stan: Well whenever me and Wendy have had a fight, I've found it always better to wait a day until I talk to her, just so we have time to collect our thoughts, so how bout you talk to her at school on Monday.

Kyle: You're right, come Monday it'll be like nothing happened, you'll see.

(now back at Wendy's house)

Bebe:(sobbing) Well if Kyle, thinks I'm just gonna come crawling back he has another thing coming, On Monday You'll see what I mean.

Wendy: You know for a couple that have only dated for a week you sure have alot of angst.

(Bebe smiles and we fade out)

Scene: School on Monday, we see and hear Bebe telling everyone about Saturday night.

Sophie: So he just called you a whore like that cuz you wouldn't sleep with him.

Bebe: I know.

Kyle: Hey Bebe, I'm really sorry about Saturday night.

Bebe: (not interested) Oh Really?

Kyle: So, what do you say? Can you forgive an old fool?

(music begins to play in the background)

Bebe: You know what? I have something to say to you as well Mr. Broflovski.

Bebe: (singing to Kyle, and getting in his face) _Well you went uptown riding in your limousine  
With your fine Park Avenue clothes  
You had the Dom Perignon in your hand  
And the spoon up your nose  
And when you wake up in the morning  
With your head on fire  
And your eyes too bloody to see  
Go on and cry in your coffee  
But don't come bitchin' to me_

Because you had to be a big shot, didn't you  
You had to open up your mouth  
You had to be a big shot, didn't you  
All your friends were so knocked out  
You had to have the last word, last night  
You know what everything's about  
You had to have a white hot spotlight  
You had to be a big shot last night  
(Now running through the halls)_  
Well, it's no big sin to stick your two cents in  
If you know when to leave it alone  
But you went over the line  
You couldn't see it was time to go home  
_(Now to the joy of the other boys, Bebe begins dancing on the table)

_No, no, no, no, no, no, you had to be a big shot, didn't you  
You had to open up your mouth  
You had to be a big shot, didn't you  
All your friends were so knocked out  
You had to have the last word, last night  
So much fun to be around  
You had to have a white hot spot light  
You had to be a big shot last night  
whoa-whoa-whoa_

Kyle: So is that a yes or a no?

Bebe: (furious) Get out of my face Kyle Broflovski.

(Kyle runs off)

Later that day

(It seems Clyde is becoming quite the school gossip)

Clyde: Did you hear Bebe and Broflovski broke up?

Craig: Yeah, I think I'll go talk to her.

(we pan over to Kyle and Bebe who are in the midst of another argument, as Craig walks up to Bebe)

Craig: Hey Bebe, wanna go out sometime?

Bebe:(not breaking eye contact with Kyle) I'd love to.

(pan over to Jessica)

Jessica: Oh no he didn't, (she walks over to Kyle) Hey Kyle, wanna go out sometime?

Kyle: I'd love to.

(Everyone is shocked but this doesn't seem to phase Kyle)

Stan: Uh, Kyle can I speak to you for a second?

Kyle:(Still not breaking eye contact with Bebe) Sure you can Stan.

Stan: I ment in private.

Kyle: (now out of the trance) Oh, of course.

Stan: Kyle, do you realize what you just did?

Kyle: I gave Bebe a piece of my mind?

Stan: Not exactly.

Kyle: Then what?

Stan: You just agreed to a date with Jessica. You know Butters girlfriend?

Kyle: Crap!

(everything falls silent for a minute)

Stan: Do you wanna take a walk?

Kyle: Sure.

(Musical showstopper here)

Kyle: _Monday Monday, _

_Stan and Cartman: Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum_

_Kyle: can't trust that day,_

_Stan and Cartman: Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum  
Monday Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way  
Oh Monday morning, you gave me no warning of what was to be  
Oh Monday Monday, how could you leave and not take me._

Kyle:_Every other day, _

_Stan and Cartman: every other day,  
All: Every other day of the week is fine, yeah  
Kyle: But whenever Monday comes, _

_All: but whenever Monday comes  
You can find me cryin' all of the time_

Kyle: Monday Monday, so good to me,  
Monday Monday, it was all I hoped it would be  
Oh Monday morning, Monday morning couldn't guarantee  
That Monday evening you would still be here with me.  


Kyle:_Every other day, _

_Stan and Cartman: every other day,  
All: Every other day of the week is fine, yeah  
Kyle: But whenever Monday comes, _

_All: but whenever Monday comes  
You can find me cryin' all of the time_

Kyle: _Monday Monday, _

_Stan and Cartman: Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum_

_Kyle: can't trust that day,_

_Stan and Cartman: Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum  
Monday Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way  
Oh Monday morning, you gave me no warning of what was to be  
Oh Monday Monday, how could you leave and not take me.  
_

Kyle: (back to normal) So what am I gonna do now?

Cartman: Kyle, I don't have time to worry about your problems right now in case you didn't realize prom is in (counts on his fingers) 12 days.

Stan: Look Kyle why don't you just tell Jessica, you don't wanna date her.

Kyle: What kind of a whore asks out a guy when she's already dating someone else?

Stan: You're right that does seem a bit suspicious.

Kyle: Well what ever we do we cannot let Butters know about this.

Cartman: It'll be all over school tomorrow anyway.

Kyle: (looking sad) Yeah probably.

Stan: Just talk to Jessica, and explain that you're not comfortable going out with her, after all what's the worst that could happen.

(sudden shot of Jessica)

Jessica: Whattya mean you don't wanna go out with me?

Kyle: Well Butters is my friend, and you're already going out with him.

Jessica: Silly Kyle, Butters and I only had one date together, it's not like were getting married. Besides (whispers ever seductively to him) I want you so bad.

Kyle: Well I guess We can go out then, pick you up at 7 on Saturday?

Jessica: That would be super swell.

(they walk off)

(we now see Clyde singing into the camera)

Clyde: (tune of mountain town) In case you were not keeping track,

the pairs are as I tell them back.

Bebe's with Craig and Jessica's with Kyle.

Will their date be a success,

or will some one ruin their dress.

And can we ever escape from this crazy little mountain town.

(We can see Cartman running in the background)

Cartman: I'm goin to prom, I'm goin to prom

There's chapter 7, A bit too much music I know but I hoped you liked it anyway. Leave me a review or a flame just write me something, Songs used:

Big Shot-Billy Joel

I'm a loser-Beatles

Monday-Mamas and the Papas


	8. Chapter 8

Scene: A split screen showing both Kyle and Bebe (those who have seen That 70's Show know what this is) Stan and Wendy are there with them, both are sitting on their beds reading magazines, (Wendy is reading Seventeen, while Stan is reading Mad)

Kyle and Bebe: Tell me again why I'm Doing this.

Wendy: To get back at Kyle.

Stan: Because you let your pride take over and in a brief second the smartest person I knew became suddenly the biggest idiot in the world.

Kyle: Gee Stan, why don't you tell us what you really think.

Bebe: Wendy, tell me what you really think.

Wendy: You mean about the dress, I love it.

(Bebe is wearing a little black cocktail dress)

Bebe: No, I mean am I justified in my revenge against Kyle?

Kyle: Stan, should I really go through with this?

Wendy: Bebe, I think both you and Kyle, are acting very foolish over this right now.

Stan: Kyle, you are so incredibly self absorbed, you don't even care how Butters is taking it, he considers you his friend

Wendy: I wonder how Butters is taking this whole thing, he does after all considers Kyle to be his friend.

Bebe: Well, Kyle only thinks about himself.

Stan: Kyle, all you think about is yourself.

Kyle: What the hell is your problem?

Stan: How do you mean?

Kyle: Are you mad at me or something?

Stan: I'm just stressed about finals, sorry.

Kyle: Stan, those aren't for about a month.

Stan: Yeah, but I'm not doing so well in a few of my classes, and I really don't wanna go to summer school. Hey shouldn't you get going?

(a door bell is heard)

Bebe: That's Craig, I better get going!

(Wendy, gives her a hug before she leaves)

Wendy: Good luck.

(Bebe's room disappears and we only see Stan, and Kyle)

Kyle: Maybe, I should just stay home tonight, I really don't feel like going out on this date.

Stan: But, you gotta Kyle, just this one date, then you'll never have to see her again.

Kyle: Ok, wish me luck.

(Kyle exits)

Stan: Good luck Kyle, (pulls out his phone) Hey Butters, it's Stan, I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight.

Fade out

Well that's chapter 8, I know it's really short, but it's really more of a filler chapter, I wanted to get this up since I will be busy all this week (finals), But I will try to have the next chapter up asap, leave me a review, love ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene: Butters and Stan are drinking coffee and eating cookies.

Butters: So, Stannie what did you wanna talk to me about?

Stan: Butters, do you know where Jessica is right now?

Butters: Out with Kyle?

Stan: (taken aback) How did you know?

Butters: Stan, I'm not completely stupid, I hear people talk.

Stan: Well, I just wanted to tell you that it was nothing against you personally, Kyle just acted on impulse out of revenge for Bebe.

Butters: Well it's not Kyle, I'm worried about it's Jessica, why did she ask Kyle out in the first place? Sorry, I don't really wanna talk about this can we change the subject?

Stan: Sure, Butters, what do you wanna talk about?

Butters: (in his cute little, innocent way) Well Stannie, the night is young, what do you say to a sleepover?

Stan: Um, aren't we a bit old for that?

Butters: Come on, you stay over at Kyle's all the time.

Stan: Alright but if anyone finds out about this, you're dead.

Butters: Oh, Stan it'll be oodles of fun.

(Butters runs off and Stan look slightly scared)

Scene: That Restaurant, where Bebe and Kyle Had their first date. We pan over to a booth where Kyle and Jessica are sitting.

Jessica: You're right Kyle, this really is a swell place.

Kyle: Yeah, I took Bebe here on our first date.

Jessica: (slightly annoyed) You still love her don't you?

Kyle: Can't say I don't.

Jessica: Well, if you want I could-Speak of the devil.

(they both look over to see Craig and Bebe have just walked into the place)

Kyle: Great.

Jessica: Don't Worry I have a plan.

Kyle: A plan?

Jessica: To get Bebe back.

Kyle: What?

Jessica: You still love her right? And I know for a fact that she still-secretly-loves you.

Kyle: Really?

Jessica: Yep. And I know how you're gonna get her back.

Kyle: How?

Jessica: Well in case you haven't noticed it's karaoke night here,

(we pan over to the karaoke stage to see Randy singing)

Randy: _Don't stop believing, Hold on to that feeling._

Kyle: (laughing) Oh man! I wish Stan could see this.

Jessica: (taking a picture with her phone) Now he can.

(The two laugh, and we are suddenly in Butters house)

Stan: What the hell is my dad doing? And why is Jessica sending me this picture?

Butters: Hey, ask her if Kyle wants to come over afterwards.

(Now back to Jessica and Kyle)

Jessica: Do you wanna go to Butters later on?

Kyle: Sure, why not.

Jessica: Ok, Anyways it's now or never, are you ready?

Kyle: As ready as I'll ever be.

(We pan over Bebe and Craig, Bebe is playing with her food and looking kinda sad)

Craig: Are You ok?

Bebe: Yeah.

Craig: You sure?

Bebe: Yeah it's just that-

Kyle: ( Off screen) Attention Everyone,

Bebe: Kyle?

Kyle: (now visible)This next song goes out to that lovely little lady sitting over there.

(Spotlights shine on Bebe and Craig, as the music begins to play)

Craig: That Son of a-

Bebe: Hang on a sec, I wanna hear this.

Kyle: _Hey baby they're playin' our song The one we used to hear when we used to get along Hey baby they're playin' our song Let's get back together that's where we belong _

_It's the one with the pretty melody _

_It's the one that made you fall in love with me _

_It made us feel so groovy We fell in love, just like in the movies_

_Hey baby they're playin' our song The one they used to play when we used to get along Hey baby they're playin' our song Let's get back together that's where we belong _

_Pleasant memories are comin' back to me _

Jessica: (Swooning towards Craig) _Ahhhhh._

Kyle: _Can't you remember the way it used to be_

Jessica: _Ahhhhh!_

Kyle_: It made us feel like dancin' It gave us time to think about romancin' _

_Hey, baby, hey, baby!  
Hey, baby, hey, baby!  
_

Kyle: _It's the one with the pretty melody,  
It's the one that made you fall in love with me.  
It made us feel so groovy,  
We fell in love, just like in the movies.  
Hey, baby, hey, baby!  
Thet're playin' our song, can't you hear it now?  
Hey, baby, hey, baby!  
I said they're playin' our song, can't you hear it, yeah!  
Hey, baby, hey, baby!  
Can't you hear it, baby?  
_

Kyle: So Bebe, will you forgive me?

Bebe: Lets Take a walk.

Kyle: (giving Jessica some money for dinner) I owe you one.

(Kyle and Bebe exit)

Jessica: Well Craig, now that Kyle and Bebe are back together what do you say to-

Craig: No.

Jessica: Come on.

(We pan out then pan into Kyle and Bebe)

Kyle: So are we back together now?

Bebe: I don't Know I'm still a little hurt about last week.

Kyle: Oh come on, (not quite singing yet)It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Bebe: (singing super fast) _Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
And I like sushi cause it's never toughed a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leanne Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kampfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver_

Kyle: _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of takin off my shirt_  
_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said You're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

Bebe: _Chickety China that Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin X-files with no lights on,_

_we're dans la maison  
I hope the smoking man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm gettin frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Ok I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samauri_

Kyle: _Gonna get a better set of clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
just so my iron's aren't always flyin off the back-swing  
gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
that make me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what mean? Well, You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of loosing my shirt  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
_

Both: _It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry, It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry. Birchmount Stadum home of the Robbie  
_

Kyle: Well, two days Huh?

Bebe: Yeah.

Kyle: So, I'll see you Uh?

Bebe: Monday.

Kyle: Yeah, by the way do you need a ride home?

Bebe: I think Jessica left with Craig so yeah.

(The two drive home)

Kyle: Yeah, well uh-bye.

Bebe: Bye.

(Bebe walks into her room humming here comes the bride)

Wendy: Isn't it a bit early for that.

Bebe: I got back with Kyle.

Wendy: I thought you went out with Craig.

Bebe: It's a long story.

Wendy: I can't wait to hear it.

(END CHAPTER 9)

Well thats the long overdue chapter 9, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review,

Songs used: One Week-Barenaked Ladies

Hey Baby-The Buckinghams

Don't Stop Beliving- Journey


	10. Chapter 10

Scene: Butters Basement, Stan and Butters have just finished watching Office Space (what else?)

Butters: Gee, Stan you were right. That was a great movie!

Stan: Fuckin A!

(they both laugh, then there is a moment of awkward silence)

Butters: So now what do we do?

Stan: I don't know what do you wanna do?

Butters: I don't care.

(A fat man emerges from the shadow emerges)

Comic book guy: Ugh! Worst Chapter Ever, I will only read it three more times, today!

Stan: Dude, who was that?

Butters: Oh, that's just some guy my parents have rented the basement out to.

Kyle: Hey guys!

Stan: Kyle, I'm so glad you're here!

Kyle: Hey who was that fat guy outside?

Comic Book Guy: (off-screen) Worst reference ever!

Kyle: Whatever.

Butters: So Kyle, how was your date?

Kyle: Oh, it was great I'm telling you guys that's the girl for me.

Butters: Jessica?

Kyle: No, Bebe.

Stan: I thought you went out with Jessica.

Kyle: I did, but I got back with Bebe, it's a long story.

Butters: Tell us.

Kyle: Alright.

5 minutes later

Kyle: And that's how I got back with Bebe.

Butters: I shoulda known singing Barenaked Ladies would tug the strings of any girl's heart.

Kyle: Yeah, so now what are we gonna do?

Linda: (off-screen) Boys Bedtime.

Boys: Weak!

Scene: Bebe's room

Bebe: And that's how Kyle and I got back together.

Wendy: You didn't do anything with him, Did you?

Bebe: No, he's still on probation, Absolutely nothing below the waist.

Wendy: That's the spirit, the only way to make him understand.

Bebe: Well I guess you are the one to listen to, I mean look at you and Stan you relation ship is just heaven.

Wendy: (sarcastically) Yeah, heaven.

Bebe: Is something wrong?

Wendy: No, let's just go to sleep.

(Wendy climbs into her sleeping bag, Bebe is looking nervous as we fade out)

Well, that's the end of chapter ten short and WAY overdue, Sorry but I've been suffering from severe writers block lately as you can tell, I also may not be updating soon as I have a HUGE English paper coming up so I'll try to update as often as I can. Your reviews keep me going so you what to do, Have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11

Setting: A bitchin party at Kyle's House one week later.

Stan: What a crazy week this has been, I can't believe a time warp sent us all the way back to the 1950s.

Kyle: I think Bebe's still stuck there.

Bebe: (dressed like June Cleaver) Gee, golly gosh Kyle, this party is gonna be super swell.

Kyle: Help me.

Stan: Oh it's not that bad at least your girlfriend isn't obsessed with Talking about your feelings.

Kyle: What?

Stan: Nothing, do you wanna a drink?

Kyle: No, I think I'll pass.

Bebe (Off-screen): This next one is dedicated to my special little guy, Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle: Oh No. (With the music starting in the background)

Bebe: _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows_,  
_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._  
(A few others begin dancing along)  
_My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_  
_That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!  
_(even more people start to dance and sing along)

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_  
_Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
When you're in love to stay._

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.  
My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!  
(Now everyone except Stan and Kyle is singing and dancing)  
_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to stay! _

(A huge finish, with fireworks and water effects)

Kyle: On second thought, I think I will join you on that drink.

_Meanwhile across town_

Stacy: Thank you so much for taking me to the Prom Eric.

Cartman: (his face stuffed with crab cakes) Yeah These cakes are delicious.

Stacy: It was really sweet of you to ask me out like this, maybe we could do it again sometime. (she kisses him)

Cartman: (With an evil smirk on his face) Sure baby, how about some more crab Cakes?

Stacy: Anything for you babe.

_Meanwhile across town_

Stan: You know Kyle, I can't remember the last time we broke into your parents liquor cabinet.

Kyle: Stan, that was like last Tuesday

Stan: Still the same.

Kyle: (only speaking)Ah, Alcohol, my permanent accessory.

Stan:Alcohol, a party-time necessity

Both: Alchool, alternative to feeling like yourself O Alcohol, I still drink to your health

Both: _I love you more than I did the week before I discovered alcohol. _

Kyle: _Forget the caffe latte, screw the raspberry iced tea A Malibu and Coke for you, a G&T for me _

Stan: _Alcohol, Your songs resolve like my life never will When someone else is picking up the bill _

Both: _I love you more than I did the week before I discovered alcohol _

Stan: _O Alcohol, would you please forgive me? For while I cannot love myself I'll use something else _

Kyle_: I thought that Alcohol was just for those with nothing else to do I thought that drinking just to get drunk was a waste of precious booze But now I know that there's a time and there's a place where I can choose To walk the fine line between self-control and self-abuse _

The Boys start running jumping on the nearest couch, soon everyone is staring at them)

Both: _I love you more than I did the week before I discovered alcohol _

Stan: _And would you please ignore that you found me on the floor Trying on your camisole? _

(The music stops and every one just stares)

Stan: (Awkwardly)_O Alcohol, would you please forgive me? For while I cannot love myself I'll use something else _

Kyle: _Would you please forgive me? Would you please forgive me? _

Stan: Thanks Kyle, I think that was just what I needed.

(Bebe starts running towards them)

Bebe: Kyle, why the hell am I dressed like June Cleaver.

Kyle: (rolling his eyes) It's a loooooooooong story.

Bebe: Care to go up to your bedroom and tell me about it.

Kyle: Yes Mame.

(Both giggling as they stomp up the stairs, Stan just stares in awe)

Wendy: So young and naive, aren't they?

Stan: Wendy, I didn't see you there.

Wendy: Done avoiding me for one night?

Stan: Wendy I really don't wanna talk about this right now.

Wendy: Well when will you wanna talk about this?

Stan: (smiling slightly while stroking her hair) Soon, I promise.

Wendy: Should I leave now?

Stan: If you want.

Wendy: I do.

Stan: Alright, I guess I'll see you on Monday.

Wendy: I'll just get Bebe and I'll be on my way.

Stan: Have fun with that.

**Scene: Kyle's Bedroom**

(Kyle and Bebe are on Kyle's bed, Kyle is shirtless and Bebe is kissing his chest)

Kyle: And that's why you're dressed up like June Cleaver tonight.

Bebe: (laughing) Oh what an amusing anecdote- Kyle I'm not gonna have sex with you tonight.

Kyle: (a bit taken aback) What?

Bebe: We talked about this a couple of weeks ago.

Kyle: I know, but why are you on top of me on my bed then.

Bebe: I was considering it but I've decided not to, so I guess I'll be seeing you.

Wendy: (at the door) Oh, am I interrupting anything?

Bebe: No, I was just getting ready to leave anyway, See ya Kyle.

(The girls leave. Soon after Stan enters with two drinks in his hands, he gives one to Kyle)

Kyle: Dude, This has been one fucked up night.

Stan: I'll drink to that.

(End Chapter 11)

Well there's chapter 11 long overdue, so sorry my loyal fans (you know who you are) thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

Songs used: Alcohol- Barenaked Ladies.

Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows-Leslie Gore


End file.
